


head first, fearless

by amesperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amesperalta/pseuds/amesperalta
Summary: Rosa Diaz isn't afraid of anything.Or so she likes to believe.(Or, Rosa needs to go to the doctor and Gina just founds hilarious how her super scary girlfriend is so scared of needles)
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	head first, fearless

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hope you doing well, just wanna tell you guys one again that english is not my first language, so if something doesn't make sence i'm so sorry
> 
> also i have a peraltiago one shot that you might wanna check out after this one...
> 
> hope you enjoy the reading!

Rosa Diaz is not afraid of anything. 

Not spiders, not sharks, not heights. She faces danger in her day to day life. She has survived multiple shootings, months in jail, and one of the strictest ballet academies (yes, even if she's embarrassed to say so that's one of her greatest accomplishments, so what?) She arrests perverts and fights crime, and even makes it look like easy. 

So yeah, Rosa Diaz isn't afraid of anything.

Or so she likes to believe. 

Because how would you define that unbearable tingling in her stomach every time she enters that damn place with white and blue walls? How would you define the sweating, the anxiety or the urge of running in any other direction while she sits waiting for the doctor to call her name? How would you define all that if not like fear? 

Although it is absurd, she thinks. How could she, the invincible Rosa Díaz, be scared by such thing as a routine study? She is not afraid of doctors. Cmon, that's just stupid. She is a grown woman. 

But all her security fell apart (like it always does) the moment she faced the doors of that damn hospital. She suddenly stoped, with no intention of moving forward, but Gina's hand ended up dragging her toward the building. 

They were greeted by a smiling receptionist (and if Rosa wasn't so terrified it would cost her a lot more to stop her urges from beating her) who took their order. She indicated that the place they were looking for was on the third floor. 

In the elevator Rosa could only think about what was coming and about the millions of things that could go wrong. What happens if she is pricked badly and she bleeds out? What if the needle is not well disinfected and she gets an infection? Speaking of the needle, how... how big is it? 

Unfortunately, the elevator did not fall and they ended up reaching the third floor. Rosa cursed internally but on the outside she kept her usual neutral expression. 

They had to stop by another reception where she was asked a couple common questions. If she was up to date with her vaccinations, what was hers medical insurance. She answered making a tremendous effort to keep her voice stable and not reflect the terror she felt. 

"Wait a few moments and one of the doctors will call you by your last name. Have a nice day." 

"Usually my good mornings doesn't include needles", she thought. But she didn't say it, instead she nodded and went to sit next to her girlfriend in the waiting room.

"I'm sure she won't answer my dms just because she's afraid of finding out that I'm so much better than her... Rosa? Are you listening?" That's when Gina realized the state of the latina. A single drop of sweat ran down her forehead but it was enough for the other girl to look at her confused. "You okay?" Gina asked. 

Rosa responded with a single "mhh" that did not leave her very calm. Gina lowered her head, discovered the drumming of her girlfriend's leg, and finally it all made sense. 

"Wait... are you scared?" she asked even though she was pretty sure of the answer. Her girlfriend looked at her as if she had said the stupidest thing in the world. 

"What are you saying? Of course not." but her terrified eyes upon seeing one of the doctors come out and call the next patient gave her away. 

"You're scared!" Gina almost laughed in a whisper. 

"Shh, shut up." the latina almost blushed. The other woman looked at her with a mixture of mockery and tenderness. Who would say that her badass girlfriend was afraid of something so simple? And although she would rather continue bothering her, she saw that Rosa was having a really bad time, so she grabbed her hand and left a kiss on her shoulder. 

"It's okay." she assured "It will be fast." 

And although Rosa did not believe her, she thanked her with her eyes. 

"Díaz?" one of the white-coated doctors called.

Rosa felt all the blood in her body freeze and, again, Gina's hand was the one that had to drag her to the office. 

"Hello, i'm doctor Stevens. Rosa take a sit here, please" the doctor spoke while preparing things "You are here to draw blood, right?" 

Seeing that the latina was not in a position to answer, Gina decided to speak. 

"Yes, doctor." 

"You are?..." she asked confused. 

"Girlfriend. I'm going to bother a lot if I stay? Over here we're a little scared..." 

"I'm not sca..." Rosa protested but couldn't even finish the sentence when she saw the size of the needle. She swore they were getting that shit bigger and bigger. 

The doctor laughed and even handed her a chair to make Gina more comfortable. 

"So Rosa, would you like me to explain what is going to happen?" 

Did it bother her that she was talking to her like a little child? Yes. 

Did the idea appeal to her? As well. 

"Okay" she finally accepted. 

"Now I'm going to put this on you so that the blood comes out faster..." while the doctor explained Rosa could only squeeze her girlfriend's hand in fear. "And on the count of three I'm going to insert the needle, which will fill this tube with blood... Are you ready?" 

She took a deep breath and nodded. 

"I need you to close your hand... Yes, just like that. Look aways help sometimes."

She nodded and focused on her girlfriend instead. Gina was looking at her with an amused smile.

"One..."

Deep breath.

"Two..."

"I can't !!" she yelled suddenly, sticking his arm out with a jerky movement "I'm sorry, I can't"

"It's okay, but you can't move your arm like that if I have the needle close." the doctor reasoned. Rosa nodded, she knew she was right. "We try again?" The latina gave her her arm again against her will.

"You're being such a baby..." Gina whispered.

"Excuse me?" she turned angrily.

"You're being such a baby! My six-year-old niece was better when blood was drawn." Rosa couldn't believe it. "Or what? Do you want me to promise you an ice cream afterwards too, baby?"

She was red with anger. So angry was she that she didn't notice the signal Gina made to the doctor.

"Are you kidding? You spent three hours on the table yesterday because there was a dead cockroach on the floor! Dead! What can a dead cockroach do to you?"

And she was still so angry as she responded to her girlfriend that she didn't even notice how the doctor had already finished the procedure.

"We're done here, girls. The results will be mailed to you in a week..." explained the doctor, laughing at the couple.

"We already finished?" Rosa asked incredulously.

"Aha, you can go have breakfast now. Have a nice day!" 

The couple did not speak until they were outside the building.

"Don't you have something to tell me?" the shorter one asked mockingly. Rosa just rolled her eyes. "By the way, I just said what I said to distract you. I didn't meant it."

"I know, thank you." finally, she gave her a thank you kiss. "If someone finds out about this at work I'm going to kill you, no joke."

"Upsie, it's already in the group chat..."

"I hate you so much."

"I know, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated:)  
> have a great day!


End file.
